


Never Seen Eyes So Blue

by Rexy



Series: Strange Magic Stories [1]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Bog's lofely eyes, Elf Festival, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexy/pseuds/Rexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of the first time Bog and Marianne meet at the Elf Festival. Much to her chagrin, Marianne can't quit staring at Bog's eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Seen Eyes So Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into Fan Fiction. My brain is about 90% 1970's rock lyrics, and sometimes I come across a line that gives me the Butterfly Bog feels. This particular title is from Magic Man (1975) by Heart. I don't own Magic Man or Strange Magic (2015) or even Mistreated by Deep Purple (1974).

The Elf Festival was going about as well as Marianne had expected. Line dancing and watching her baby sister flirt with every guy she crossed paths with was so not her scene…and then Roland had shown up in all his cocky, idiotic glory, putting the cherry on top of one god-awful evening.

She had beaten a hasty retreat to a nearby rooftop, wishing to the high heavens that she had just ignored her father's request and stayed home. As a child, Marianne had loved the bright, relaxed atmosphere of the Elf Festival--much more than the stuffy formal balls at the palace. Lately, however, it felt like no matter where she went, everyone was waiting for her to mess up, to do something…unique. "Unique" had been her father's word for it, but she knew what was said about her. She knew the things that preening dignitaries whispered about her behind gloved hands--unladylike, unnatural, _different_.

Lost to her introspection, Marianne barely heard the sounds of dissonant guitar chords and the shrill sweep of piano keys. A sudden crash of cymbals finally drew her gaze.

As she took in the scene below her, her eyes widened in shock. Goblins were practically swarming all over the stage!

Quickly taking her sword in hand, Marianne dove from the rooftop to defend her people, screaming out a battle cry. She landed on the stage, and swung quickly at a large goblin. He managed to dodge her attack and disarm her (far too easily, in her opinion), flinging her sword away. A second, beaked goblin soon joined him, and together they pinned Marianne to the ground, holding her still no matter how much she struggled.

The beaked goblin passed what appeared to be a large burlap sack to a third goblin. "This one's too feisty," he barked, "Go get the smaller one."

"Dawn!" Marianne cried out, trying to warn her sister. Dawn was dancing, oblivious to danger, still trying to keep Roland occupied.

Things were happening so quickly at this point, Marianne could scarcely keep up--a small white creature was suddenly diving towards Sunny, the creature attempting to wrestle a bottle of some kind away from him. A cloud of pink sparkles--Love Potion?!-- was being flung into Dawn's face. Her father screaming, Dawn being shoved into the sack!

A voice rang out above it all, clear and onerous. "Where's my potion?" it demanded. From a cloud of smoke on the stage, it hissed, "I've been mistreated." The lanky form of the goblin king stalked slowly out from behind the mist. "I've been abused," he snarled. "I've been trespassed, and invaded, and I am not amused!" Pyrotechnics shot up behind him (where had those even come from?!), silhouetting him in fire.

Marianne had to hand it to the man, he certainly had stage presence. She renewed her struggles, however, when a pair of goblins hoisted her baby sister into the air, spiriting the sack away on dragonflies' wings.

"Release my sister you scaly-backed cockroach!" Marianne shouted, as she nearly managed to free herself from the goblins' grasp.

That had gotten his attention. The Bog King flew near, sharp nose and sharper teeth a scant few inches from her face. "Return the love potion by Moon Down, Tough Girl," his voice rumbled lowly, "or you'll never see yer sister again."

As Marianne stared into the face of the man glaring down at her, she couldn't help but notice his eyes.

They were arresting; the clear blue of a summer sky, staring out from a grim face and heavy brow. A shock of softness amidst all that sharp.

Marianne mentally shook herself. This guy was menacing her people and kidnapping her sister, and here she was staring at his (admittedly gorgeous) eyes! _Get it together, girl!_

"I'll have your head on a stick!" she spat, flinging her fist out in a powerful right hook. The punch connected, snapping his head back in an extremely satisfying manner; taking those stupid blue eyes with it.

Marianne smirked as his long gnarled fingers gingerly prodded his jaw. _That'll teach him. Him and his dumb beautiful eyes…_

When he whipped his head back around, there was no longer anything soft about those eyes. They blazed with the cold fury of a King who has just had injury added to insult. He roared, raising his staff high above his head.

_Oh shit… that pissed him off…_

Thankfully, at that moment, Sunny drew his attention. The Bog King buzzed away on sleek wings to yell at Sunny about returning the potion. Apparently, Sunny no longer had it. The King let out a frustrated growl and bellowed to the crowd below him, "You heard my terms. By Moon Down, or all of you will be next!" He once again took to the stage, performing aerial flips and flourishes, singing, "I've been insulted, disrespected, I've been mistreated!"

As he flew near her again, Marianne attempted to get in a final punch to his face. This time, he caught her fist before it could connect. He instead flashed her a brazen look; blue eyes practically smoldering.

_Ugh, of all the cheeky, impertinent…_

He finally released her fist, then leapt onto the backs of two dragonflies; hovering away with Dawn in tow.

_Showoff._

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I'll also post it on my Tumblr, larnius-rex@tumblr.com
> 
> More chapters to come perhaps?


End file.
